This Could Be Big
by Kyoku Ayanami
Summary: A 3- (soon to be 4) way crossover fic. Trust me on this one, when the story picks up, you'll be glad you suffered through the crap. It's a Digimon/Simpsons/Clone High (soon to be Celebrity Deathmatch) cross and a few of the characters form a rock band. Pl


Note : I don't not own Digimon, Clone High, the Simpsons or Celebrity Deathmatch, but I do own the band and the original song and CD names.  
  
Springfield, USA. The year is 2015. The clock is pushing 10:30. Bart Simpson, now 16, is propped in front of the couch. Homer and Marge were gone to a charity supper for the night, so Bart took a beer and brought it with him to the couch, anxious to watch one of his favorite TV shows, Celebrity Deathmatch. As the show began, so did his now 14-year-old sister Lisa's saxophone playing. Furious, he climbed up the stairs, hoping to get some peace and quite.  
  
Bart : LISA!!!  
  
Lisa : What?  
  
Bart : Would you quit playing the damn saxophone? I'm trying to watch CDM!  
  
Lisa : Listen, Bart, I don't mind you playing the bass in here at 3 A.M., so leave me alone, will ya?  
  
Bart : Just let me watch Deathmatch, then wail away all you want.  
  
Thinking the worst was behind, Bart went downstairs and realized he missed the first fight, Jim Belushi vs. Mark Addy.  
  
Bart : D'oh! Oh, well, I'll get the next two fights.  
  
Johnny Gomez and Nick Diamond were back on. Just as they were announcing the next fight, a loud electric guitar beat filled up the air. He couldn't hear the TV anymore.  
  
Bart : Oh, great. The Flanders' moved, but the Japs are wailing away! I can't hear Mr. T. fight Jamie Foxx!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"Better than Japan, but worse than any other U.S. city" That's how Tai Kamiya described the sleepy little town that he recently moved to. He was 18, his sister Kari was 15 (she moved with Tai so the parents could be alone, wink wink). She had a drum set she won a couple years back in some contest and he had his precious electric guitar. His best freind Matt taught him how to play. They tried to form a brother-sister band, but that didn't work out because neither one of them had a good singing voice. So, they played alone until they found a good lead singer. The just polished off a lyric-less version of "Fell In Love With A Girl" by the Withe Stripes.  
  
Kari : That was good!  
  
Tai : Yeah, but it could use words.  
  
Kari : Well, Jack White isn't the best singer in the world.  
  
Tai : Yeah, well, you're not the best drummer in the world.  
  
It was true, but Kari still felt the need to chuck one of her drumsticks at her big-mouthed brother.  
  
Tai : Yeah, that's what I thought...  
  
Kari : But we are in dire need of something, though...  
  
Tai : What's that?  
  
Kai : A bassline.  
  
Tai : Oh. Yeah, I guess we'll have to look around town to find a bassist.  
  
Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door.  
  
Tai : The hell? (opens door)  
  
Bart : Hey there. Listen, I'm trying to watch TV and this noise comes out of your house and, I'm asking you nicely, pipe the f...Hey! You're in a band?  
  
(Tai and Kari nod)  
  
Bert : Need a bassist?  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
In the neighbouring town of Exclamation, Abe Lincoln was absorbing every bit of information possible on his clonefather...er, Abe Lincoln. Each paged he turned, the more he felt lucky to be his cloneson, and the more pressure he felt to live up to him. Every little tidbit, he learned almost religiously. Page after page was another chapter in The Lincoln Way.  
  
Abe (in awe, reading MAD magazine, not aware that it's a comedy mag) : Wow! I didn't know the original Abe Lincoln and a sexual jell-o fetish!  
  
A few tables away, his two good friends, Joan of Arc and Mahatma Gandhi, we're disscussing about life.  
  
Joan (to herself) : Abe...  
  
Gandhi : Man...I'm feelin' low.  
  
Joan : Welcome to the club.  
  
Gandhi : Being an international rap sensation was good, but I can't beleive I was forgotten so quicky...I'm still waiting for VH1 come come and do a Behind The Music special about me. (Clone High, episode 6 "Plane Crazy : Gate Expectations")  
  
Joan : I can't beleive Abe fell for that ho-bag Cleo. It isn't fair, Gandhi. You know what I...  
  
Gandhi left in a hurry, begging for the student body to look for and buy a copy of his almost-obsolete record, "G*Topia". Joan sank lower in her confused feelings, those of love for Abe and hate for Cleo. She rested her head on her desk, waiting for the bell to ring. But Abe quickly broke the silence.  
  
Abe : POLKA???  
  
Joan (runs over) : What's wrong, Abe?  
  
Abe (shows Joan an article) : It turns out that the original Abe Lincoln was an accordionist in a polka band call The Kentuckians before he was inaugurated.  
  
Joan : So?  
  
Abe : So...If I want to follow in his footsteps, I'll have to learn how to play the accordion!  
  
Joan : Wait a sec...Is that MAD Magazine?  
  
Abe (not paying attention to what Joan said, runs out of library) : Sorry, gotta go!  
  
Joan : Man, I love that idiot.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Vincent Van Gogh is a shut-in. A hermit. Angstier than Kurt Cobain and more insecure than Iraq. Emotionnaly disturbed, Vincent seems to be going down the same road as his clonefather (take a wild guess), Vincent Van Gogh. Yeah, the same guy who cut off his left ear and sent it to a prostitute. Yeah, the same guy who didn't reach fame until he was 30. Yeah, he was Dutch.  
  
Vinny is a short redhead, though his hair color really leans towards orange. He wears a surgical bandage around his head, going from under his chin, covering both of his ears and wrap up at the top of his skull. He lives in fear of one day going off the deep end and slicing his ear off. Then again, he's fearful of a lot of things. Classmates, other people's thoughts about him, what will become of him, whatever. For him, there was practically no way to let loose, except in his paintings. Paintings in the same style as guess who.  
  
Some reader : Uh, Picasso?  
  
Narrator (slaps him upside the head) : NO! VAN GOGH! Anyways, there had to be another way to spill his heart out and get recognized for it.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
...and scene. Well, that's that for chapter uno. Tell me if this is worth continuing by reviewing thi here chapter. Press the magic blue button to continue... 


End file.
